Kladora!
by Screaming Complexities
Summary: Yeah, this is the ultimate Klaus should get together with Isadora fic, so yeah. Caution: Eating cotton candy whilst reading this fic shall suffocate you with fluff.
1. The Poem

**A/N-This is my first ASOUE and I am just sitting here hoping you all will like it very much. Whoever are the first 3 people to review, gets the next chapter dedicated to them and ninja monkey animal crackers. Isn't that nice? Ok, now on with the show!**

**Disclaimer:scoffs: You don't even wanna know what I would do if I owned "ASOUE", ok? So, don't even ask…**

"Kladora"

It was finally the weekend at "Prufrock Prep" ((A/N-did the even HAVE weekends::scoffs: They do now!)) and all five children were sitting in the "Orphan's Shack" with their noisy shoes fit comfortably on their feet. Isadora was in "her place" and she was quietly writing a poem as if she were being ignored. Klaus was sitting on a stack of hay his nose in a book on cheetahs.

"Did you know," he stated, "that cheetahs can run up to 70 miles per hour?" he finished, but Duncan and Violet were out the door and about with sunny in Violet's hands.

"Yeah, uh-huh, sure, that's nice, Klaus." Isadora answered, not giving a care, just simply caring about her poem she was writing about Klaus.

**_"When I see you my mind is wondering_**

**_As I sit there idle, quietly pondering._**

**_Should I tell you my deep and silent feelings?_**

**_Or face an eternity of regrets and healing?_**

**_As you smile, I fell joyfulness_**

**_In the future, will you bring great happiness?_**

**_I don't want you to bring me emotional pain_**

**_And leave sobbing in the darkness of the rain_**

**_So will you take this hand and guide me?_**

**_Take me away to a life of loyalty?"_**

((A/N- Yeah, I know it rocked. :P))

"You don't sound very interested, Izzy. What are _you_ doing?" Klaus asked, coming near her and her poetry.

Isadora couldn't stand for Klaus to see her deep poem. She didn't want for him to see how she felt about him…not yet, at least.

"C'mon, let me read it. Please?" Klaus asked giving Isadora the face that she could never refuse. (That is sooooo not like Klaus….)

_I have to refuse. I have to refuse. _Isadora thought to herself. It was very hard, but she actually refused.

"Then you leave me choice, Izzy." Klaus said, snatching the poem from her stiff hands.

"Give it, Klaus! That's not yours! Give it!" Isadora exclaimed. Klaus just put his hand up to her face, and then she suddenly stopped. So he was just stuck there reading.

"Wow, his hands smell really good…" Isadora thought to herself, not realizing that Klaus was reading her not-so-hidden poem.

Klaus finished the poem and asked, "So, this..."

**A/N- Boy am I evil::evil laugh: So remember, The first three people who review, gets **

**Monkey animal crackers**

**The next chapter dedicated to them**

**AND THE SQUIGGLIES!**

**So remember R&R and you will get very nice prizes! Oh yeah, I forgot to rub it in, "HA-HA! I LEFT A CLIFFY:P" So if you want prizes AND the next chappy, R&R! Tata!**

**-PunkRocky**


	2. Can We Say, Fluffy?

I'm back, and I decided that I would allow a 4th reviewer. (Midnight-vortex) Because I am nice. (Midnight-Vortex-Thanx for being honest when you read my last story. I appreciated it….don't worry, I'll delete it sooner or later…..)

**Midnight-vortex :hands over ninja monkey animal crackers:**

**Klauslover :hands over ninja monkey animal crackers:**

**Vanbrig :hands over ninja monkey animal crackers: **

**Bum bum bum::hands over ninja monkey animal crackers: **

**THIS CHAPPIE IS FOR YOU GUYS! (Oh, and sorry if the squiggles don't show up. I didn't see them)**

**Yay! I hope you guys are happy! Yay! Monkey! Yum! Anyway, here is what you guys were asking for! I know this is sad, but this is already the last chapter. :-( So try to read my other fics, ok? Enjoy! (Did you guys know that Klaus was in "Stepmom"? He was real young and cute!)**

"_Kladora!"_

"So this is what you were writing? Who is it for? Tell me!" Klaus demanded with a concerned look on his face.

"Uh," Isadora hesitated. "It's not….for any…one…really, Klaus!" Isadora snatched the poem back and held it close to her chest.

"Aww, c'mon, Issy, we never keep secrets from each other. Tell me!" It almost sounded like Klaus was demanding to know.

"Klaus, really. It's for absolutely no one. Promise." Isadora promised not knowing that that promise would soon be broken.

"If you tell me, I'll be your best friend!" Klaus said, giving "the look" Yet again, Isadora didn't fall for it at all.

"Klaus, you already ARE my best friend." She came closer to Klaus, about 3 inches away.

Klaus grew nervous. Very nervous. "Isadora" he finally asked, getting serious. "Who is this poem….for?" Klaus sighed.

Isadora sighed right after he did. "Klaus," she began, "If I told you who this poem was for, I'm afraid that you might reject me." She sighed again.

"Issy, why would I reject you? You are my best friend, and one of my only friends. We never keep secrets from each other, Issy!" Klaus looked desperate to know.

Isadora looked down at her noisy shoes. "Klaus, I'm not sure if I should tell you, because if you refuse me, then-"

Klaus in interrupted her very vaguely and said, "Isadora, I want you to tell me the truth. Is this poem for me?" He spoke very slowly as if Isadora was a very dumb baby.

Isadora looked back down. "Klaus, _if_ the poem was for you, just tell me, how would you react?" She examined her interesting thing in the world.

"Well, if it was for me, I guess, it all depends on who gave me the poem. Now, if it were Carmelita Spats, I would go get a gun and kill myself because……I would rather…..something, something, something, bats then spend a something with Carmelita Spats." Klaus laughed at the fact that he couldn't remember the poem Isadora wrote.

Isadora laughed, too, before asking, "Klaus, what if I gave you the poem?"

Klaus looked a bit surprised before saying, "Well, I would quickly accept this poem."

He had nothing else he could say to Isadora. What he wanted to say was, "I love you" but he couldn't get it out.

"Well, here." Isadora said, handing him the poem. Klaus took it and re-read it over.

"Isadora, is this really what you think of me?" He wanted to get it over with so he would know everything she thought about him.

"Yes, Klaus." Isadora blushed a deep scarlet red. "Why, do you like it? I knew it. You hate it, don't you Klaus?"

Klaus put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her, and then before Isadora realized it, they were embraced in a hug along with a passionate kiss.

"Omigosh, omigosh, omigosh." Isadora thought before she wondered, "Who leaned in first?" after a moment of silence, she then thought, "Oh, well!"

Klaus leaned back for a breath and to look into Isadora's eyes. Isadora looked back. They didn't realize that they were still embraced in a hug, though.

After a long while of absent-minded stupid-ness, the door opened, and Isadora and Klaus separated.

"Oh, what were you two up to while we were gone?" Violet asked, carrying Sunny, Duncan came behind.

"Oh, nothing, just……mostly reading and writing." Klaus said, leaning closely next to Isadora.

"Oh, that's nice," Violet said, with a wide grin on her face.

But you guys know now what really happened between the two. And if you were a….pshhh, I dunno, a stalker of some sort then you would know that Klaus and Isadora were still holding hands.

wOOt wOOt. I love this story. I know you did too. :-) So Review and it will make my day….and night……and possibly my month. Tell me whatcha think, ok? (Oh, and Midnight-Vortex, thank you thank you, thank you for telling me about my "Black Box" story. I'm about to take it off so I can avoid myself from further embarrassment. Lol) Well, you know what to do. R&R. I hope you liked it:-D


End file.
